gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Blame It (On The Alcohol)
Der Song Blame It (On The Alcohol) kommt in der gleichnamigen Folge (Staffel 2, Folge 14) vor. Er wird von den New Directions gesungen, am Tag nach Rachels Party, an dem alle noch ein wenig angeschlagen vom Vortag sind. Artie, Puck, Mercedes und Santana haben Solos in der Nummer. Im Original ist der Song von Jamie Foxx ft. T-Pain von Foxx's dritten Studio Album Intuition. Text Artie Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol Ay she say she usually don’t But I know that she front Cause shawty know what she want But she don’t wanna seem like she easy Puck I ain’t saying what you wont do But you know we probably gonna do What you been feeninn deep inside Don’t lie now Mercedes Girl what you drinking ? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See what we can be if we press fast forward Just one more round and you’re down I know it Artie Fill another cup up Feeling on yo butt what ? You don’t even care now I was unaware how fine you were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in…. Chorus Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the vodka Blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top Got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol Artie Oh see She spilled some drank on me And now I’m knowing she’s tipsy She put her body on me And she keep staring me right in my eyes No telling what I’m gonna do Baby I would rather show you What you been missing in your life when I get inside. Mercedes Boy what you drinking ? Gonna let sink in Here for the weekend Thinking We can See what we can be if we press fast forward Just one more round and you’re down I know it Artie Fill another cup up Feelin on yo butt what ? You don’t even care now I was unaware how Fine You were before my buzz set in, before my buzz set in…. Alle Blame it on the goose Got you feeling loose Blame it on Patron Got you in the zone Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the vodka Blame it on the henny Blame it on the blue top Got you feeling dizzy Blame it on the a a a a a alcohol Blame it on the a a a a a a alcohol Artie & Tina Now to tha ballas popin bottles With their Henny in their cups Screaming money ain’t a thang If it ain’t throw it up in the skyyy (sky) And hold your dranks up highhhh (high) Puck & Santana And to my independent mamas Who can buy their own bottles If you looking like a model When them broke fellas holla Tell them byeee (bye) Hold your drinks up highhhh (high) Alle You can blame it on the Goose, got you feelin? loose Blame it on the Tron, got you in the zone Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol (blame it on the al al al al al alcohol) Blame it on the Vodka Blame it on the Henney Blame it on the Blue Top, gotcha feelin? dizzy Blame it on the al al al al al alcohol, blame it on the alcohol Video thumb|300px|right|Blame it (on the alcohol) Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Solos von Puck Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Santana